Nowadays, in the field of printing, and in particular in the field of printing labels and flexible packaging, the need is widely felt to increase the general efficiency of printing processes, on the one hand by reducing printing times and on the other hand by limiting the waste of material, such as the print medium.
In particular, the step of changing the printing rollers is one of the most critical steps of the entire printing process, in that the “job-change” times are dead times, in which the printing process is substantially interrupted. Furthermore, changing between two different print jobs generally involves great waste of material.